Peyton Charles
Peyton Charles is a major recurring character of iZombie. Peyton is Liv's best friend, sorority sister (Mu Theta Zeta) and roommate. She works as an Assistant District Attorney for the King County Prosecuting Attorney's Office. She is portrayed by Aly Michalka. Early Life She graduated from University of Washington with Liv and Major Lilywhite. Season One In the Pilot, Peyton is introduced as Liv's best friend and roommate. She stages an intervention, disguised as a traditional "pot-luck Tuesday", in order to confront Liv about her startling behavioral changes and her lifestyle. She's convinced Liv has post-traumatic stress disorder from the boat incident, and urges her to seek When Liv makes an effort later in the episode, she's pleased. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Peyton walks in on Liv and Major, who are talking after he brings over a box of Liv's things from his place. Major offers Liv their unused engagement gifts, and Peyton suggests bringing over the juicer. When he leaves, Liv reprimands Peyton for asking for it, but Peyton quickly reminds Liv that she broke his heart. When Liv suggests that he shouldn't come over anymore, Peyton asks if it's because it's too hard for her, effectively pointing out that it shouldn't be if Liv was really okay with being apart. While she means well, she is unknowing of Liv's condition and doesn't understand why they can't be together. Later in the episode, when Liv is experiencing Javier's traits, she asks Peyton about an ugly piece of art on the wall. Peyton reveals a bit about who they were before Liv was turned, mentioning that they used the Louvre as a place of exercise because it was raining outside and they wanted to get in some cardio. Peyton thought it had been fun. In The Exterminator, Peyton(Aly Michalka) is revealed to be an assistant district attorney, working on a breakthrough case. She asks Liv to help her put together her cross examination, "like old times", and Liv agrees. During the practice cross examination, she reveals a picture that triggers one of Liv's visions. When Liv returns from an outing, Peyton shows her a video of Major and an unknown woman kissing at a party. Since Liv is experiencing sociopathic tendencies due to ingesting the brain matter of a sociopath, she doesn't react the way Peyton expects, impressing, but concerning her. Later, Peyton returns home to find Liv working tediously. She voices her surprise at her case being reopened, so to speak, as she had been sure the suspect in custody had been the murderer. Liv says that someone else had the murder weapon, and that one of the angles wasn't fully investigated, something she'd only know if she had looked at one of Peyton's confidential files. Peyton then accuses Liv of not caring about derailing her career, and not caring about her friends and family. When the case is finally figured out, Peyton persuades the real suspect to accept a plea deal, saving her career and putting Liv back in her good graces. At the end of the episode, when Liv can finally feel again, Peyton is seen holding Liv close as she cries over Major, looking as if she wants to cry herself. Personality Peyton is an upbeat, ambitious individual. She's sensible, and straight-forward, and isn't afraid to call people out. While she doesn't completely understand or condone Liv's new lifestyle, and often tries to persuade Liv to step it up, she's also supportive, thinking that Liv is going through post-traumatic stress disorder. While working, she is professional and self-assured. Physical Appearance Peyton is tall, with a tan skin-tone and mid-length, curly, brown/blonde ombre hair. Her eyes are green. She is often seen wearing power suits and heels while working, but comfortable clothes at home. Relationships *'Olivia Moore': Peyton's best friend and room-mate. *'Major Lilywhite': Liv's ex-fiancé, they seem to be friends by association. *'Blaine DeBeers': Client/informant/one-night stand. Peyton fell for while working a case against Stacey Boss, resulting in a sexual encounter prior to her learning the truth about him. *'Eva Moore': Liv's mother, friends by association. *'Evan Moore': Liv's brother, friends by association. *'Ravi Chakrabarti': Ex-Boyfriend. Appearances Season 1: *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Flight of the Living Dead *Dead Air *Astroburger *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat Season 2: * Real Dead Housewife of Seattle * Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues Trivia * Alexandra Krosney was originally cast as Peyton Charles, as a main role, however, the role was re-cast and re-labelled as a recurring role. * Peyton is played by Aly Michalka, who is part of the musical duo 78violet (formerly Aly & AJ). * Peyton finds out that Liv is a zombie in Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat. She fled Seatle and the country due to the traumatic experience of seeing her kill Sebastian and realizing her roomate was a zombie. She returned in season 2, on good terms with Liv once more. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IZombie CW Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans